Brick Gingerbread Wall
This article does not include Elfi's Wonderland 2018 yet, will be updated soon Basic Information Brick Gingerbread Walls are Christmas-themed brown blocks with white lines that create a brick-like pattern on all 6 sides. These blocks can be used for building purposes. How to obtain Brick Gingerbread Walls During Christmas event-times, already crafted Brick Gingerbread Walls can rarely be found in randomly spawning Holiday Gifts on blocks of Snow and Ice. In 2015 and 2016 these treasure gift boxes could also rarely contain the crafting Recipe for Brick Gingerbread Walls, but not anymore since 2017. Since 2017 crafted Brick Gingerbread Walls can be bought from NPCs named Elfis that will randomly appear on Ice and Snow at day and night during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. 25 crafted Brick Gingerbread Walls can be bought from Elfis for 25 Rescued Toys. Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be found in randomly spawning Holiday Gifts during the seasonal Christmas event, they can also be obtained through Elfi's Community Toy Drive after the community has unlocked reward bundles, and most of these Toys can be won as rewards for successfully completing Trog Trap Events. These events with variating objectives will immediately be initiated when Trog Traps are being placed. Trog Traps can be obtained during Christmas event-times. Even though all left-over Trog Traps will still initiate Trog Trap Events after the end of the event, and successfully mastering them will still provide you with Rescued Toys, you can only store these Toys for now. You will only be able to trade Toys with Elfis that are supposed to re-appear around next Christmas for another month again or perhaps for additional rare occasions if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums. You can craft Brick Gingerbread Walls yourself too - in your crafting menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default hotkey), but only after their rare crafting Recipe has been unlocked by buying it from an Elfi during Christmas event-times for 100 Rescued Toys or obtaining it from a fellow Creativerse player, and then learning the Recipe book. Brick Gingerbread Walls cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Like all placeable blocks, Brick Gingerbread Walls can be bought in infinite amounts when buying building kits for Blueprints that you can create with Capture Blocks and customize yourself so that you can buy the exact amount of blocks you need. How to unlock the crafting recipe for Brick Gingerbread Walls The rare crafting Recipe for Brick Gingerbread Walls can be bought from Elfis that will randomly spawn on Ice and Snow at day and night during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. The rare Recipe for Brick Gingerbread Walls can be bought from Elfis for 100 Rescued Toys and will be used up when you learn it. You can buy more than one of these Recipes if you want to give duplicates to other players. This rare seasonal Recipe book is tradable, so if fellow players have left-over duplicates, they can give them to you on their game world to learn (which will use up the recipe book). Seasonal crafting Recipes cannot be shared via Adventure though. In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe for Brick Gingerbread Walls to your crafting menu after you've bought or obtained it, the recipe book has to be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or by dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The crafting recipe will then keep being available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" is enabled. With update R46 in September 2017, the exploit that allowed rare Holiday Recipes to be learned via Adventures was fixed. It is still possible to learn these Recipes by visiting players on their game world who have stored surplus duplicates of the Recipes. How to craft Brick Gingerbread Walls To craft 8 blocks of Brick Gingerbread Wall at a time you'll need: * 1 (block of) Snow that can be taken from Taiga-biomes, Mountains, Frozen Deserts, frozen Oceans, Canyon-tops, snowy Tundras and the like (this won't even require any Power Cell to be equipped), or as a rare drop or pet-havest from Arctic Mirus * 1 Gingerbread Loaf that can be cooked in the Cooking Station of Wheat (grown from Seeds found in Tallgrass) and Molasses (another christmas-holiday-find) by using the cooking recipe for (all kinds of) Bread How to use Brick Gingerbread Walls Brick Gingerbread Walls can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. Brick Gingerbread Walls can be fully rotated in all directions by pressing and holding R (as the default key), pointing the crosshair cursor at Brick Gingerbread Walls and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all blocks of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. Other than that, Brick Gingerbread Walls can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. Category:Crafted Category:Building Block